My Christmas Wish
by Maximan
Summary: Fletcher has been in New York for almost two years working on his art. Meanwhile, Olive continues to attend Z tech for the second year. With Christmas coming up, Chyna instructs her classmates to create a Christmas wish-list, in hopes of bringing the prodigies together. Only problem is Olive, known for her brain, can't think of what she wants for Christmas.[wattpad:jaxongardner]
1. Chapter 1

**December** **20th**

 **Z Tech**

 **On** a gloomy, cold December day, Olive Doyle sits in the Z tech lounge swiping through picture after picture on her Z phone. When she comes across pictures of her "ex" boyfriend Fletcher Quimby, she presses the trashcan icon, deleting them all. Whether it's a goofy selfie he'd taken on her phone or even if Fletcher was in the photo, but in the _background_ , Olive deletes it-though not permanently. She lets them sit in the "recently deleted" section of her Z Phone to be revisited later.

The room-a-vator's doors ding open and Olive's best friend Chyna Parks walks into the Z lounge smiling widely. She takes a scan at the area, and suddenly her expression changes in to scrunched up, sour face. All of the prodigies are either glued to a Z Phone, an A.N.T. Pad or a computer. Not a single student is engaging in human interaction including Olive who _everybody_ new loved talking. Chyna, who just came back from a recording session for her Christmas EP, is fed up with how the prodigies spend their free time; she decides to take action.

"Look at you guys!" Chyna announces in a stern voice. She walks to the middle of the lounge, to make herself known to all the prodigies. "Z phones, A.N.T. Pads, computers. You're all in the same room, but you're not talking to each other."

Angus, who is sitting on the other side of the lounge holds up his Z Phone. "Uh yeah we are," he asserts. "I'm video chatting with Seth."

Chyna rolls her eyes. "I'm meant in real life. You know, no screens just _face_ to _face_ interaction."

Angus sighs. "But it's too exhausting!" he complains.

Chyna cocks her head and raises an eyebrow. "To talk?"

Angus nods and she shakes her head indicating she's given up on him. She turns to her friend on the couch, staring at her Z phone. "And you Olive. You usually never stop talking."

Olive doesn't look up or answer. "Olive?" Chyna says. "Olive?!" Chyna snatches her Z phone away.

"Hey!" exclaims Olive aggressively. She tries to swipe the phone back.

"No! You can't have this back. You need to get up! Talk to people. _Socialize_. You know, what you normally do," Chyna demands. Olive crosses her arms.

"I'm not in the mood okay! Stop hounding me!" Olive huffs.

Chyna pauses for a moment, then her face brightens. "I've got the perfect idea!"

She runs off and comes back with pads of paper and a pile of pencils. She miraculously gets the prodigies to gather around. Chyna passes out a note pad and pencil to each of the prodigies.

"What is this?" asks Angus.

"That's a _notepad_ ," Chyna explains. "You know, that thing where you write stuff down? With an actual pencil?"

"But what is it _for_?" Olive says, speaking for all the students.

Chyna scoots a chair to the front of the lounge near the room-a-vator's doors. "With Christmas coming up-"

Seth looks at her.

" _And_ Hanukkah," she adds. "I thought we could all make a wishlist. It doesn't have to be just material things. You can add you're hopes, dreams. Things you've always wanted to accomplish in life. Then, we can all share what we've written."

Angus growls. " _Bor-ing_!"

"Come it'll be fun!" Chyna insists.

A few prodigies mumble "okay sure." They begin writing down a list and eventually Angus shrugs and gives in. As everyone diligently writes their list, Olive finds herself stumped. She taps her pencil on the couch, trying to figure out what she wants for Christmas. But nothing comes to mind. She has everything she wants. I mean, Z phones, A.N.T. Pads, computers, clothes; she doesn't need any material items. Chyna did mention abstract things, like goals and dreams. But what are Olive's dreams? She has an eidetic memory going for her and that's about it. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet. She's only sixteen after all.

Once everyone is finished, Chyna asks the prodigies to read their list one by one. Angus went first.

"On my wish list, I put the new ultra thin laptop, a drone and for my non material thing, to be Olive's boyfriend." Angus gazes at Olive and she glares at him, shaking her head.

"Okay...thank you Angus," Chyna says. "Who's next?"

Each prodigy lists off their wishes, until Olive is left. She desperately tries to think of something to write down in ten seconds.

"What about you Olive? What do you want for Christmas?" Chyna asks.

Olive looks up, feeling guilty. "I, uh didn't write anything down."

"Not single thing?" Chyna says.

"Yeah, you didn't put anything about me on there?" Angus asks hopefully.

"Sorry I just can't think of anything I need or want," Olive explains. She stands up feeling embarrassed that out of all the prodigies, she Olive Doyle, who loves sharing things, doesn't have anything to say. She shuffles to the room-a-vator control panel and presses the floor where she shares a room with Chyna. The doors ding open, and Olive steps into the dorm, escaping to her bedroom where she cries into her pillow.

 ** _It's December! So here is a folive short story! Ten chapters or so. Hope you like it! Merry early Christmas._**

 ** _[note: this story is also being posted to my wattpad: jaxongardner]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**December 20th**

 **Brooklin, New York, Grandma Dottie's**

 **Fletcher** sits in the living room of his Grandma's small New York apartment flipping though channel after channel on the tiny square television. He sighs as he he settles for the news. In another room, Fletcher's Grandma Dottie is rummaging through his closet, attempting to help him clean out. He's about a second into the weather, when Grandma Dottie comes into the living room clutching about four canvases in her arms.

"Fletcher, I found some of your old paintings!" she beams. "How come you don't want to hang them up? There amazing."

Fletcher briefly glances over at his Grandma. He doesn't think much of it at first, mainly because he's bored to death, but his eyes quickly avert when he notice a specific painting out of the corner of his eye. Fletcher springs up form the couch and leaps towards his Grandma, snatching the painting from her. Fletcher looks down at the canvas that has a beautiful blonde girl painted on it. He lingers on it for too long, then shoves it against his chest so his Grandma wouldn't see it.

"Why are you going through my things?" Fletcher frets, getting irritated.

"I thought I'd help you clean out," says Dottie innocently. "You know since you've been busy with your art lately."

"I don't need help cleaning up," dictates Fletcher.

"I know, but I found these paintings and I thought they'd look nice around the apartment. If they're good enough for New York, than certainly they're good enough for this place."

Fletcher gives in. "Fine, you can put those ones up. But not this one!" He refers to the painting clutched against his chest.

"Why not that one?" Dottie points to it. She smiles. "I absolutely adore that one. You got every detail so precise. I mean her hair, her eyes, that infectious smile, her-"

"Stop!" snaps Fletcher. He looks furiously at his Grandma for the first time. "You _can't_ put this painting up! You can never put this painting up! I'm throwing this painting away!" Fletchers storms into his tiny room. Grandma Dottie doesn't say a word, but oddly she doesn't take offense to anything her grandson had just said to her. She knows why he got upset and she does feel guilty for bringing _that_ painting out.

In his room, Fletcher brings the painting with him. He admires it with a small smile and decides not to throw it away. He finds a tack and puts the painting above the head of his bed. He sits on the mattress and stares at the painting.

"I miss you Olive Doyle," he whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 20th**

 **Z Tech**

 **Chyna** , who watched Olive leave abruptly, looks back at the prodigies. Just like that, they all went back to their devices. Chyna sighs in defeat and follows Olive into the room they share.

"Olive? What's wrong?" Chyna asks her friend who is laying on her bed the opposite direction of Chyna. Surrounding Olive is the quilt she made five years ago featuring "Fletcher's greatest moments." Chyna steps closer, peering over the bed to catch Olive's expression.

"How come you didn't have anything in your list? I'm sure you could have thought of _one_ thing you wanted for Christmas," says Chyna politely. Olive's back continues to face Chyna. She hugs the quilt against her body tightly, giving a great big sniff out of her nose.

"Are you crying Olive?" Chyna worries.

"No," squeak's Olive with an obviously stuffed nose. Chyna hurries to the other side of the bed. She kneels down to her level and Olive's mascara-stained face is revealed to her. It's then where Olive's crying becomes more apparent, and she makes more noise.

"I didn't put anything on my list because-" Olive's crying doesn't let her finish her sentence.

"Because what?" says a comforting Chyna.

Olive waits till she stops sobbing. "Because..." more tears. "What I want for Christmas..." _sniff_ , _sniff_. "Is just too impossible to get."

Chyna nods slowly. "Oh so you mean, what you want is too expensive or high in demand that it'll be hard to find?"

Olive shakes her head and cries out " _No_."

Chyna becomes puzzled. "Then what is it?"

Olive shuts her eyes, almost calming down. "It's not an _it_ , it's a..." she breathes in and out slowly. "It's a _person_."

Once she said, "person" it clicks in Chyna's head and suddenly she feels stupid for not knowing all along. She begins to feel Olive's sadness.

"Olive." She looks at her seriously. "What do you want for Christmas?"

One tear slips past Olive cheek and hits the corner of her mouth. " _Fletcher_. I want him to come back. He said he'd visit us, but he never did. Chyna, I want him back," Olive pleads, as if her friend is a genie and can grant her wish.

Chyna's heart breaks for Olive. She too misses their best friend Fletcher, but it's obvious Olive misses him in a different way. He left for New York after they'd just gotten together and then Olive "broke up" with him so he could chase his dream. But apparently, she still had feelings for him.

"I'm sorry Olive. I don't know if Santa can bring you that for Christmas," Chyna tells her in a motherly tone.

"But why hasn't he come visit us like he said he would?" Olive cries.

"He's probably busy with his art. I hear he's in almost every art museum in New York," Chyna explains.

Olive's eyebrows scrunch and she uses her elbow to prop her body up. "Wait? You talked to Fletcher?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"He hardly ever tells me anything. I don't text or call him because I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. Why would Fletcher hate you?" Chyna asks.

"Chyna, we've been hating each other our entire lives!" Olive reminds her.

Chyna rolls her eyes. "Yes, but you two became a couple. You guys could have never hated each other _that_ much."

Olive flops back down, hugging the quilt tighter. She stares at the ceiling, ignoring the point Chyna just made. "You know? I finally understand the song ' _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.'"


	4. Chapter 4

**December 21st**

 **Brooklin, New York**

 **Fletcher** sits on a bench in a park with a large sketch book. He observes the park goers and the kids running around the play ground. He draws whatever he sees, with quick strokes, but getting every detail. From the crying baby in a stroller, to a kid climbing up a slide, Fletcher's sketches it all. Though art always makes him calm and at peace, Fletcher seems to not be at peace this time.

Over the last year and a half that he's been in New York working on his art, he drew many scenery of the cities' buildings, structures, plants, trees and people, but he grew tired of it. Fletcher wanted to sketch _different_ people. He wanted to draw people he knew again. He wanted to draw _Olive_ again. Her reading her book in the dorm lounge, looking radiant with her wavy blonde hair falling down her shoulders. Fletcher remembers a specific moment.

It was a late evening in Z Tech, a month before Fletcher got together with Olive. All the prodigies were asleep, except Olive and Fletcher. Fletcher couldn't sleep that night, so he went to the dorm lounge. He was surprised to find Olive there before him, reading a large book on one of the stools. When he walked in the room, she didn't look up from her book.

"Can't sleep either?" Fletcher asked as he made his way to the sofa. Olive paused and looked up.

"Huh? What?"

Fletcher smirked. Olive had been interrupted in her reading; something she _hated_. She always looked out of it because of how invested she was in the book.

"Good book?" Fletcher asked.

Olive smiled almost nervously. "Yeah. I uh, couldn't sleep for the life of me."

Fletcher nodded, agreeing with her statement. They stared at each other, saying nothing for _too_ long. Something felt weird between them; like they were all out of insults for each other. Olive went back to her book, leaving Fletcher with nothing to do. He looked around the lounge, drummed his fingers on the couch and bit his lip. His eyes landed back on Olive, who's eyes were scanning the page of her book. They would widen once in a while and she would gasp softly. The book must have been a mystery or a thriller.

Fletcher's eyes moved to her blonde hair. The way the curls on her long fringe brushed her cheeks as her head tilt down to read made him question why he never noticed how beautiful her hair was. It was so long and so golden like; it shined under the light. What was happening? It was just _Olive_ _Doyle_. The girl he loved to tease and the girl who loved to tease him back. That's what they were known for. But that night, with just the two of them, no distractions, Fletcher saw Olive in an odd new way for him. He wanted to capture the moment, but not in a photo. He grabbed a sketch pad and his drawing pencil and began to draw Olive reading her book. She never noticed, but by the time she finished her book, Fletcher finished his drawing. After that night, he never showed her what he drew and he never saw her the same anymore.

Fletcher sighs at the memory that made him feel warm inside. He pulls his phone out and scrolls through the pictures, finding an old one of Olive. He began drawing her, but it isn't the same as drawing her in real life, right in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 21st**

 **Z Tech**

 **Olive** woke up the next morning feeling depressed, so she lays in her bed for a while. Chyna comes in the room after peering through the door. She smiles, holding something behind her back. She sits on the bed beside Olive, revealing a tiny stuffed elf.

"Olive, I know I can't personally grant your Christmas wish," Chyna says. "But when I was little, my parents gave me this elf and Camron and I would make a wish and the elf would send the message to Santa." She hands the elf to Olive, with a hopeful smile.

Olive grabs the elf and stares at it. "You expect me to believe that this stuffed toy is going to grant my wish?"

Chyna grins sheepishly. "Well, I can't _guarantee_ , but it's worth try."

Olive looks at her with a straight face. "Have any of _your_ wishes come true?"

"Not all of them, but some have."

Olive shakes her head and hands Chyna back the elf. She lays her head back down. "I'm not doing it Chyna, it's _stupid_."

"Just give it a try. For me. Please? Since you didn't put anything on your wish list, now you have something."

Olive sighs as she sits up against the head board of her bed. "Fine. Gimme the elf."

Chyna cheerfully hands the toy to her. Olive holds it, then asks Chyna for instructions.

"Okay first, close your eyes," Chyna explains. Olive shuts her eyes. "Then think of your exact wish."

"Okay, got it," answers Olive.

"Good. Now say, 'Mr. Elf, I wish for'...and then state your wish," Chyna finishes.

Olive takes a deep breath, then states her wish. "Mr. Elf, I wish for Fletcher to come back." She opens her eyes, hoping Fletcher would magically appear in the room, but rolls her eyes because he wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Chyna asks.

"Your stupid elf didn't work," Olive complains.

"Well of course not, because Mr. Elf hasn't told Santa your wish yet," Chyna tells her. She gets up to sit the elf on a shelf in the room. "There. Now Mr. Elf can get the message to Santa."

"This is stupid and my wish is stupid. Fletcher isn't going to come," Olive says, crossing her arms.

Chyna sits back down on the bed. "Olive, it's Christmastime have some hope."

"I've lost my hope in Fletcher."


	6. Chapter 6

**December 22nd**  
 **Brooklin, New York, Grandma Dottie's**

 **Fletcher** wakes up the next morning to find a mysterious stuffed elf sitting on the edge of his desk where he does his artwork. His face scrunches up as he gets out of bed and stares at the toy, which is kind of creepy. "Grandma!" Fletcher calls.

"What is it Fletchy?" Dottie appears in the room.

"This creepy elf. What is it doing here?" Fletcher asks, not wanting to touch it.

"I have know idea. I've never seen that thing in my life."

Fletcher stands back. "That's creepy! Get rid of it!"

Grandma Dottie smiles as she grabs the toy elf. "It's cute! I'm going to put it in the living room."

"Aren't you concerned how it got there?" Fletcher shouts out as Dottie leaves the room. He follows her into the apartment's living room.

"It's adorable Fletcher." Dottie places the elf beside the tv.

"No Grandma, it's creepy!"

"Maybe it's here for a reason Fletcher." Dottie left for the kitchen.

 _Here for a reason?_ Fletcher thinks. _That creepy old thing? There's got to be a ghost in this apartment or something._

Fletcher is about to leave the room, when he hears something. A faint voice. " _Mr. Elf, I wish for..."_

Fletcher jumps and whips his head around. He creeps towards the elf and that's when he hears it more clearly. " _Mr. Elf, I wish for Fletcher to come back."_ The voice is kind of muffled, but Fletcher recognizes it.

"Why do you sound just like Olive?" he shrieks at the elf. "What is going on?!

Oddly, Grandma Dottie doesn't react to his screaming. The elf speaks again. _"Your stupid elf doesn't work."_

"Yup, that's definitely something Olive wouldsay _,"_ saysFletcher _. "_ But what the heck is she doing inside this elf?" He picks it up gently, and inspects it. He notices a tiny speaker on the back of the toy and there's a button. Fletcher presses it and Olive's voice plays again. _"Mr. Elf, I want Fletcher to come back."_

Feeling relieved, he holds the elf against his chest. Fletcher loves hearing her voice. He hasn't heard it in over a _year_. They would only exchange a few texts here and there.

"She wants me back," Fletcher whispers. "Olive wants me back.


	7. Chapter 7

**December 22nd**

 **Z Tech**

 **Olive** sits on her bed, admiring the "Fletcher"quilt that drapes over the edge. She drags her fingers across the fabric, feeling the stitching. A small smile forms on her face as she looks at a section where Fletcher is covered in paint. She unfolds the rest of the quilt, revealing all of the moments of Fletcher. There is even a few squares with Olive and Fletcher together. She misses him being around terribly. She really wants her wish to come true-Fletcher coming back, but she know it's too much to ask.

Olive sighs and looks around the room. She eyes the shelf where Chyna had put the elf, but it's missing. She goes down to the Z Tech lounge to ask Chyna about it.

"Chyna where did the elf go?" Olive asks as she walks through the room-a-vator doors to where Chyna sits with a mini keyboard and her laptop.

"It's not on the shelf?" Chyna asks, looking up from her music software.

"No, I woke up and it was gone. Did you move it?"

Chyna quickly looks at her laptop. "Nope."

Olive crosses her arms tightly against her chest. "That doesn't make sense," she complains.

Chyna sighs as she gets up. "Calm down Olive. Mr. Elf is just doing his job," she comforts

"You mean he's telling 'Santa' my wish?" Olive says, putting finger quotations on Santa.

"Exactly," beams Chyna. She sits back down and continues making music on her laptop. Olive stands there with arms crossed, frustration covers her face. This elf nonsense bothers her so much she almost thinks about texting Fletcher. Of course she doesn't though, because he doesn't deserve that.

Olive looks around the Z Tech lounge, seeing students talking and laughing with friends, some even with a significant other. Even with a room full of people, she still feels lonely at Christmastime. Of course she had Chyna, but when it was the three of them, a trio, everything felt livelier.

Chyna would make jokes, Olive would laugh. Fletcher would humiliate himself, Olive would laugh. Lexi would complain that no one was complimenting her, and they would all laugh. They would stay up past curfew, sneaking past Winter and play games in the girls lounge. Usually it ended with Fletcher screaming at Olive for cheating and then her defending herself.

"I hate him," Olive mutters under her breath.

"What?" Chyna perks.

"I. Hate. Fletcher," Olive repeats, this time more firm.

"Why would you say that Olive?" Chyna stands up furiously.

"Because I hate Fletcher." Olive's arms are tight against her chest.

"Olive, Fletcher went to New York to follow is passion something _you_ wanted him to do," Chyna argues, her voice raising to a rare tone-very contrasting to her usual upbeat voice.

"That's _not_ the reason why I hate him," Olive admits.

"Is there something you're not telling me Olive?" Chyna skeptics. Her eyes narrow and she has a hand on her hip. They have a long staring contest before Olive answers.

"The day he left for the fellowship in New York, after the three of us hugged, I said goodbye to him one last time..."

* * *

Olive stood by Grandma Dottie's car, with wet eyes but a sentimental grin. She looked at the ground before meeting Fletcher's eyes as he stood in front of her; he shared the same emotion. Olive just wanted time to stop. Even though she urged Fletcher to pursue the fellowship, she thought the timing was brutal. Years and years of constant teasing, bickering and irritation from the two and when they finally open their eyes and see that there's more to them then that, an opportunity comes along to pull them apart.

"I'm very proud of you Fletcher," Olive said. "You really are the greatest artist I know."

Fletcher tasted a tear that slid past his lip. The words she said to him, really hit him. It was rare for her to compliment him, and now that they were getting along, she did it more often.

"Thanks Olive. You're amazing for letting me take this opportunity."

Olive sniffed. "Look, I know I 'broke up' with you so you'd go, but I'm actually going to miss you. Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that."

Fletcher chuckled, a real smile forming. He wiped a tear off her face with his thumb. "Hey, don't worry. I'll call, text you everyday and we'll video chat. I _promise_."

"You swear you'll visit?"

"I swear Olive."

Olive and Fletcher stared at each other until they finally leaned in for their second kiss. She was dying for this to happen, but just as he was inches away he pulled back quickly.

"I really should go. Grandma Dottie is inpatient," he said, stumbling around so he could open the car door. Olive stepped back, watching Fletcher buckle his seatbelt. She turned around, crying into her hands and running into Chyna's arms.

* * *

"He swore to me he'd visit," Olive finishes explaining. "And when we were about to kiss, he just got away. Like he didn't like me anymore. That's why I hate him."

"Can you blame him?" scoffs Chyna. "You always ridicule and make fun of Fletcher. Why would he want to come back to that?"

Olive's mouth hung open. "What are you saying? He doesn't want to be around me? That everything he said to me before he left was a lie?"

Chyna crosses her arms, rolling her tongue around her cheek. "We'll sometimes being around you can be annoying," she mumbles.

"Whatever," Olive hisses. "I don't need _you_ , or _Fletcher_ or your _stupid_ elf!"

She runs to the room-a-vator, aggressively punching in her room floor.

"This is the worst Christmas ever!"


	8. Chapter 8

**December 23rd**

 **Brooklyn New York, Grandma Dottie's**

 **"Grandma** Dottie, can I ask you something?" Fletcher says in morning as they ate breakfast in the kitchen.

"Sure Fletchy."

Fletcher stirs around his scrambled eggs. "What do you do when you love someone but don't know how to show them?"

Grandma Dottie drops her fork carefully, she folds her hands as her elbows rest on the table. "Well Fletcher, you can start off by telling them."

"But what if you already did?"

Grandmas Dottie cocks her head a bit. "Fletcher, who do you love?"

He sighs, dropping his head. "Olive."

Dottie gasps excitedly. "Honey you're in love with Olive?"

"I thought you knew that?"

"I knew you liked her, but not that you were in love. Have you told her yet?"

"Sort of. Before I left I kind of said it."

"Kind of?"

"It's complicated. Olive's way of saying I love you was 'breaking up with me so I wouldn't miss this opportunity,' so I said 'I love you too,'" Fletcher explains.

"Well have you told to her since then?" asks Dottie.

"No. We've haven't spoken in months," he admits. "And I don't want to tell her over text or phone. I want to tell her in person."

"Fletcher she's all the way across the country."

"I know. That's why I want to come home for Christmas."

"What made you decide that?"

"A little elf told me." Fletcher smiles.

After breakfast, Fletcher calls Chyna to tell her that he was coming home so he could surprise Olive.

"Now is not a good time Fletcher," Chyna tells him.

"Why not? It's Christmas," Fletcher speaks into his phone.

"Olive doesn't want you to come back. She hates you. And now she and I are in an argument because of it."

"She-Olive hates me?"

"I guess so."

"But what about that elf? And her wish? I thought she wanted me back?"

"She changed her mind I guess."

"But...I wanted to come visit."

"Well it's a little late for that. You promised to visit two years ago and you never showed. Now Olive's given up."

"But I haven't given up. Chyna, I love her."

"I know you do Fletcher, but you shouldn't be telling me."

The phone call ended at that, leaving Fletcher to swallow himself in confusing thoughts.

Does he go home or not?

Does he tell Olive he loves her not?

Does she hate him or not?

* * *

 **thanks for reading, please consider reviewing**


	9. Chapter 9

**December 23rd**

 **Z Tech**

 **Christmas** is in two days, but Olive isn't feeling the holiday spirit. She hasn't spoken to Chyna since their fight and she isn't planning on speaking to her. She is packing her bags for when she goes home for Christmas when there's a faint knock on the door. Chyna walks in hesitantly.

"Olive," she says softly. "Fletcher called—"

"I don't care!" Olive shouts without making eye contact as she stuffs clothes into her suitcase.

"Look, I know were fighting, but Fletcher told me he's coming."

"He's probably lying," Olive spits.

Chyna becomes furious again. "No he's not Olive. Stop accusing him!"

"I'm not accusing him, I just—" Olive stops packing clothes and her face breaks out into a frown. Suddenly she is sobbing. Chyna turns from angry to instant comfort mode. She runs to her and bends down to hug her.

"What's wrong?" she asks her best friend, rubbing her back.

"I never got to tell Fletcher how much I'd miss having him around," Olive sobs.

"That's all?" Chyna says suspecting that there is more to it.

"No actually...I never told him that I—" Olive sniffs, wiping her eyes. She let out a heavy breath. "That I _love_ him."

Chyna smiles, though she knew this since forever. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that Olive loved Fletcher. Heck, even _Paisley_ could figure that out.

"You should tell him," Chyna urges. "He needs to hear it."

"But he probably hates me," Olive sulks.

"Olive, look I'm sorry we had that fight the other day. I never should have reacted that way," Chyna apologizes. "But you need to listen to me. Fletcher _doesn't_ hate you."

"I'm sorry too." Olive stands up to Chyna's height giving her another hug. "How do you know he doesn't hate me?"

"I just talked to him remember? He wants to come home."

Olive's face brightens. "Really? So my wish came true?"

"The elf is never wrong," Chyna sang. "Hold on, I just got a text."

Chyna opens her phone, looking down. Her face scrunches up.

"What is it?" Olive wonders. Chyna looks up sadly.

"Fletcher's not coming anymore."

Olive opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She is stunned to tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**December 24th**

 **Z Tech**

 **It** is Christmas Eve, but the there is a blizzard so bad, the airports won't allow anyone to fly home. All the students at Z Tech were prepared to go home to their families, but now they have to stay at the boarding school for the holidays.

The lounge is filled with students lugging back suitcases, grumbling about the weather and how they have to spend the holidays at Z Tech. Again. Olive is upset about it more than anyone. She was excited to go home and see her parents, but mainly she wanted to forget about Fletcher.

"This sucks," Olive complains in the Z Tech lounge. "We're snowed in, that stupid elf didn't work and Fletcher's a liar."

Chyna looks at Olive from the sofa with sympathetic eyes. Angus slid over, putting an arm around Olive slyly.

"Well at least one good thing happened," he says sweetly.

"What?" Olive growls, squinting. Angus points up.

"We're standing under the mistletoe," he says proudly.

Olive looks up, but oddly she doesn't run away. She shrugs.

"What the heck, it's Christmas."

She leans in for Angus's cheek when the room-a-vator opens. Fletcher lunges forward, dropping a backpack on the floor.

"Hey what are you doing kissing _my_ girl," Fletcher yells at Angus, shoving him away.

"Chill dude, it was only a cheek kiss," Angus explains.

Fletcher's cheeks flush and burn. He avoids Olive's eyes. "Oops. Sorry Angus."

Olive is too busy staring at Fletcher to bother with the fact that she just almost kissed Angus on the cheek. Her eyes are wide, almost like she is mad at him. Which of course she is, but she's also shocked to see him when just the day before he texted Chyna saying he wasn't coming anymore. When Angus left, no one says anything for a long awkward minute.

"Olive, look I know you hate me for not visiting when I promised I would, but if I came back to see you, I knew I couldn't stay for too long. I didn't want to say goodbye again," Fletcher explains, walking up to Olive.

"Why didn't you kiss me before you left?"

"What do you mean?"

Olive flaps her arms. "We were about to kiss, for our second time but you backed away."

"I wanted to kiss you, _trust_ me." Fletcher grabs her hands, gripping them tightly. "Olive, it tore me up inside to be away from you. It was such a huge change going from seeing you every single day at Z Tech to you being gone from my life."

Olive hides her top lip with her mouth, eyes watering. She looks down at his safe hands holding hers. "Fletcher, we've known each other for so long. Too long." She chuckles through the tears. "But never in a million years did I expect to be anything other than friends. But when we did, I never felt anything so real."

Fletcher's face brightens. "That's exactly what I said to Chyna before I left!"

Chyna, who is watching them from afar smiles

Olive cries happy tears. "So you missed me?"

Fletcher smiles. "Of course." His grip on Olive's hands grew tighter.

"Olive, there something I've been wanting to say," Fletcher begins. He looks into her eyes, admiring the creases at the corners when she smiled. "I love you."

Olive licks away a tear from the side of her mouth. "I love you too Fletcher." She giggles through happy tears, then uses his hands to pull him in for a kiss. Chyna begins to clap and cheer, which leads other students to follow.

After breaking away, Fletcher collapses his arms around Olive, burying his face into her blonde hair. Olive squeezes him tightly as if it'd make him never leave again.

Her Christmas wish came true.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
